


This Isn't Cursive

by pastafaith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, coffeeshop aus are very important, i dont know coffee names, i still need coffee, i wrote this when i was sleep deprived and needed coffee, what the fuck is a frappe mocha latte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastafaith/pseuds/pastafaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk needs coffee, much like the author does.</p><p>Coffeeshop AUs are like the best, okay?</p><p>Also, titles are hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Cursive

**Author's Note:**

> Coffeeshop AUs are very important.
> 
> I also do not understand coffee.

     You lean against the counter, closing your eyes for a minute while you wait for your drink. You ordered something mocha or another, but all you really care about is the fact that it's hot and it has caffeine. This is your third all-nighter this week, and God knows how you're still functioning at all. Someone bumps your elbow, pulling you out of your thoughts. The barista had called your name twice already.

     You go to grab the drink from her, but for a split second, the small hand doesn't release it. You glance up at her long enough to see pink eyes wink at you, and then she's off to make more coffee.

     You're too tired to flirt, so you turn on your heel and walk out of the store, sipping your drink and burning your tongue as you do so. You walk back to your apartment, enjoying the crisp morning air.

  
     It's not until you finish your work that you finish your coffee-frappe-mocha-latte-thing, as well.

  
     And not until you finish your coffee that you notice the writing at the bottom of the cup

     You take your shades off, lifting the cup up above your head to read the messy black sharpie, "Roxy. Call me." Below the name, there's a number written, as well as a heart.

     You smile, "Roxy."

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, I'm going to make some coffee.


End file.
